


Amanda's Turn

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Path - Freeform, Pathsearcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda teaches Sarek a new game.</p><p>Written by Pathsearcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanda's Turn

Title: Amanda’s Turn

Author: Path

Part: 1/1

Codes: Sa/Am; Vorik/Path; Silek, Soran, and Selek

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Paramount with the exception of Path. No copyright infringement intended. This isn’t for money, just for fun.

Summary: Amanda teaches Sarek a new game.

 

 

 

“One would wonder just exactly why we were assigned this dubious duty,“ Path said just before she sneezed and then sniffled.

 

“As Selek’s assistant it was my duty to volunteer,” Vorik replied, matter of factly.

 

“Duty indeed,” she snorted rolling her eyes.

 

Vorik acknowledged her sarcasm mentally. He knew despite her mutterings and offhanded comments that she really wasn’t that annoyed and that she used sarcasm as a tactic when she didn’t want the truth to be known. She actually loved exploration and discovery, and in this case, he believed the proper human-related term would be snooping. He was confident Path would regard it as such, also.

 

Normally he preferred her quiet and reserved nature, yet it delighted him to be introduced to other sides of her personality that he was as yet unfamiliar with.

 

“Ooooo” she squealed in hushed tones. “I don’t believe this!”

 

A single upswept eyebrow rose indicating that she had had his attention. He walked over to the wall unit that contained a small library that she had been working on and leaned over her shoulder. 

 

She glanced up at him and he noted that her cocoa-coloured eyes shimmered with the delight of her find. She flipped the pages back to the title page so he could read for himself. Now both eyebrows lifted, and he turned toward the cloth-covered sofa and indicated that they should sit.

 

“Please begin,” he commanded in a soft tone.

 

“You want me to read it to you? Aloud? These are the personal thoughts and actions of some very important people. I don’t know if I should,” she protested.

 

“Noting the fact that Silek is the author of this volume, I do not think that it is too personal in nature. I am also convinced that Selek and Soran are equally informed of its existence, verifying my conclusion,” Vorik offered.

 

She eyed him suspiciously, realizing that he already knew about it and suspected that that was the real reason they were there. “Well, perhaps you should go get us some drinks and make some popcorn. This is going to be interesting and I’m not going to stop until it’s done."

 

“Certainly; however, I do not intend on missing this either. I expect that you will not begin until I return.” The darkness of his eyes danced when he spoke. He was just as curious as she was.

 

“Very well," she acquiesced.

 

 

The Adventures of Amanda and Sarek

The Early Years

Compiled by Silek cha'Skon

 

The day had been long and dragged at a snail's pace. This didn't suit Amanda Grayson in the least since she eagerly anticipated the coming evening. She had been seeing Sarek of Vulcan, the Ambassador Extraordinaire. Of all the people that he had come across in his life, human and non-human, he had chosen her. She found that she enjoyed every minute of their companionship and fruitful friendship. 

 

Tonight, Amanda schemed something brilliant right down to the clothes she wore and the food she had selected. Days ago she purchased a tunic-style garment with matching trousers that complimented her intrinsic beauty and charm. The practicality that the clothes offered also provided her with the mobility she needed to actively participate in tonight's activity.

 

As far as the food was concerned, there were plenty of vegetarian-style meals in the database that had offered a variety of interesting and palatable delights.

 

The chime sounded and Amanda checked her appearance one last time, and then activated the keypad to identify the caller. She knew who it was, but she felt it prudent to verify that fact, since she was a practical person, safety was paramount.

The tiny monitor winked on and there he stood – that distinguished and handsome man that wore an invisible majestic cloak which set him apart from his contemporaries and demanded attention. She switched off the screen, and carefully composed herself, as she didn’t want him to know how excited he made her feel.

 

Amanda’s soft yet commanding voice instructed the computer to open the door. She greeted him with one of her endearing and warm smiles. “Punctual as always.”

 

“Indeed,” he replied with a slight bow and a hint of sparkle in his eyes. “I have been anticipating this evening, ever since our last.” 

 

“Oh, so have I,” she sighed, matching his soft glow.

 

“May I compliment your choice of attire? Its shimmering shades are reminiscent of the tropical waters of the Caribbean. It suits you."

 

“Thank you,” she said, removing his outer robe and placing it into the closet near the entrance.

 

“What do you have prepared for us this evening?” he asked with a slight smile that barely graced his lips but was fully evident in his eyes.

 

“It’s a well-rounded game that requires strategy, stamina, strength, and flexibility,” she explained, trying to keep her face neutral.

 

“Excellent. A challenge then?”

 

“Oh, absolutely!”

 

“I see that you have end meal on the couch table. Are we to eat before we begin?”

 

“I thought perhaps that if it was there, we could snack at our convenience, given that we are usually interrupted.”

 

“True. We are inexorably infringed upon much of the time.” Changing the subject he asked, “Do you require assistance, Amanda?”

 

“No,” she said. "It will only take just a few minutes to set this up and explain the rules to you. Please help yourself and eat.”

 

Having said that, she opened a box and pulled out a folded mat, shook it out, and stretched it on the floor. The mat had circles of various primary colors that were cast about its surface as if someone flung the color discs randomly. She also removed a small computer padd and set it down on the end- table next to the couch.

 

Meanwhile, as Sarek popped a ripe olive into his mouth, he studied the woman in front of him. She was undoubtedly one of the most remarkable creatures he had ever laid eyes on and often wondered, when he permitted his thoughts to wander, what it would be like to see her under the mystical light of the Watcher during its zenith. He concluded as well, that Amanda never appeared out of place in any given situation. Her poise and demeanor allowed her to carry herself as though her true calling should have been that of an ambassador rather than a teacher. She perpetually conveyed herself with style and grace even when she treated him to her Terran silliness.

 

“Amanda, you have changed the style of your hair. It is most becoming. The plait and manner in which you have it pinned creates a lovely crown. It gives you a regal air.”

 

She turned to him, a slight warmth flushed her cheeks. “And you are full of compliments this evening, aren’t you?”

 

“It would be illogical to deny what I see,” he replied.

 

With a slight nod of her head, she accepted his flattery and ended it with a tiny giggle before she began to explain the game.

 

“First we’ll have to remove our shoes then stand on the mat facing each other at opposite ends near the word Twister. Each player places one foot on the yellow and the other foot on the blue closest to his or her end of the mat. All players must follow the commands at the same time. Each player must try to place the called-out body part on a vacant circle of the called-out color. If your called-out hand or foot is already on that circle of that called-out color, you must try to move it to another circle of the same color. There can never be more than one hand or foot on any given color. The first one who places a knee or elbow on the mat or completely falls down, loses.”

 

“And this is a game of considerable merit?” he asked, unsure.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Very well. Let us begin.”

 

“Computer, activate the game." She eyed Sarek, ready for the first command.

 

“Right hand, blue, “ came the monotone voice.

 

Amanda bent over and placed her right hand near her right foot.

 

Sarek looked down and found his place.

 

“Darling, you're going to have to be quicker than that. Remember I said this is a game of strategy. At some point you will need to out maneuver me,” Amanda elucidated.

 

“I assure you, I am quite capable of employing clever tactics,” he pointed out.

 

“I don’t doubt that,” she snickered, beginning to enjoy the bantering.

 

“Right foot, yellow.”

 

Sarek jumped and nearly collided with her. “I believe I have the advantage,” Sarek declared, trying not to be over triumphant.

 

“For now,” she countered in a challenging purr.

 

“Right hand, red.”

 

She reached for the one that was between his feet. She tilted her head up, and teased, “Too quick for you?”

 

“No, strategy.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Left hand, green.”

 

This time he beat her to it. Amanda tried not to snicker, but the odd position that the ambassador was now in looked a bit ridiculous.

 

He noticed, of course, and asked, “Is there something wrong, Amanda?”

 

“No,’" she breathed, stifling the urge to laugh.

 

“Right foot, yellow.”

 

Again Amanda was on the ball and caught him looking. However, now she was in the same precarious position. Tails to the wind.

 

“Left foot, red.”

 

“That was quick!” She thrust a foot behind her and began to imagine what it would feel like it she was taffy.

 

“Right hand, blue.”

 

The closest blue was behind her as well.

 

This does not seem to be going to well, she thought.

 

He resisted a chuckle, but didn’t refrain from letting it sit on his lips. “I believe I am beginning to understand this game. Is it some kind of archaic mating ritual?”

 

“Not really,” she disclaimed. “It was created in the twentieth century for those who played it to push the envelope, so to speak. Whatever happened, happened." As confident as she had been earlier, she was now beginning to feel the effects of the game, but she put her faith in the yoga that she practiced daily to carry her through the game. Another command came and it brought Sarek closer, and unfortunately for Amanda, she had to stretch farther.

 

She could feel the warmth of his breath near her ear and quivered slightly. It tickled and sent an electrical current through her. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl, but she didn’t allow herself to indulge in it and composed herself quickly. She could not give him any advantages, at least not yet.

 

Two more commands put Sarek in a position that had him hovering over her.

 

“Oh, hi. Come here often?” she managed, fighting another prompt from the laughter muse.

 

Confusion washed over his face, but understanding replaced it swiftly. “Ah no, I have not been afforded the opportunity.” He had learned over time how to respond to her quips.

 

“Too bad. What a shame. You should try it,” she recommended delightfully.

 

“I believe I am and am realizing that it is quite acceptable.”

 

“Do tell.”

 

“I believe I just did.”

 

“Right foot, blue.”

 

She slid under him and now she was perched on all fours in a crab position; he, in turn, reached over her left side and was now completely covering her.

 

“It would seem you are in a predicament,” he announced, stating the obvious.

 

“Not necessarily,” she countered. “It depends on the point of view.”

 

“Indeed." A typical Vulcan response.

 

“And the view is great down here.”

 

“It would be logical that you should submit, “ he teased.

 

“To whom and for what?” she asked with mock innocence.

 

“I believe the ‘to whom’ is obvious,” he said.

 

“You don’t say,“ she taunted.

 

The drone of the computer faded into the background as their attention was directed solely on each other, with their gazes boring deep into each other’s eyes considering the other thoroughly.

 

“It is not logical for you to remain is such a strained position. You must see that I am a master of all diversions that require calculated maneuvers, and thus you should concede."

 

“Concede?!” Hmph! I will not compromise my integrity,” she snorted with artificial indignation.

 

“Your position is precarious. You will not last more than three point five minutes.”

 

“Wanna bet?” she challenged. She was going to make the most of this.

 

“There is no need to wager. I am confident that you will not endure." He could no longer contain himself. His face now vividly expressed his pleasure.

 

Amanda felt it too. Waves of warmth pitched and tumbled through her body. Or was it the fact that her muscles were now taxed and exceeding their limit, and that she felt her limbs wobble beneath her.

 

Her eyes widened as Sarek’s right leg now reached over straddling her.

 

“The computer, “he explained.

 

“Ah.” Like she was going to buy into that.

 

The space that had separated them had become non-existent allowing her to feel his every breath and, she believed, his heartbeat as well.

 

Of course he was equally attentive of this and was quick to note that both of their breathing had increased. His rich velvety voice deepened, and he whispered, “Yield.”

 

The seriousness in his eyes was passionate, forcing her to gulp.

 

Sarek was equally aware that her eyes had dilated slightly, and the tension rose in the air like the rapid onset of a storm in the desert.

 

“If I don’t?” she managed in a raspy voice.

 

“You will fall,” he stated simply.

 

“I do believe I have already fallen,” she declared.

 

“Then, permit me to offer you assistance.”

 

“How?” she asked. 

 

“By reaching beneath you and supporting you." He was as a-matter -of fact as if he was speaking during negotiations. And serious.

 

“Will there be more compassion on your part?” she asked, her voice cracking.

 

He noted her confidence giving way. “Undeniably.”

 

He was so confident that it was killing her resolve. “And what should I expect?” She asked again.

 

He answered by moving his left arm under her holding her tightly as his remaining arm and legs supported them. 

 

As he lifted her nearer to him, she clasped her arms around his neck. She could feel the warmth of his breath caress her skin; a thought flickered into her mind that he was caressing her with his hand.

 

Because of their closeness, he was able to receive the image that he involuntarily projected to her. His first instinct was to immediately ask for forgiveness, but something deep from within resisted and, being compelled, he conveyed another image that he wantonly desired her reaction to.

 

Amanda closed her eyes, and he felt her melt into the thought and become part of it. When she opened them again, he took notice of how her body relaxed in his arm. He lowered his lips to hers brushing them lightly, realizing that he enjoyed this human custom equally as much as the parallel Vulcan one. He permitted his mind to tenderly ease into hers, seeking her permission to continue, and when he felt her grant it, he proceeded, taking them deeper into the kiss and its accompanying sensations.

 

Her hands skimmed into his hair stroking the silky dark strands as their bodies pressed together. Sarek lowered himself to his knees and laid her against the mat so that their emotions could flow effortlessly to the next level of their delight.

 

Unfortunately through the fog of passion that consumed them, the chimes of the door sounded repeatedly. Both of them groaned as they began to pull apart. He stood and proffered his hand; she gladly took it and as she stood. She reached up and smoothed his hair back into place.

 

“It would seem we are thwarted again.”

 

“So it seems,” she agreed.

 

“Do you wish me to get the door?” he inquired.

 

“I believe it would be better if I do,” she reasoned as she sighed and walked to the entrance, disappointed.

 

He nodded as he watched her flick on the view screen. He forwarded a questioning look.

 

The frown on her face told him plenty. “Silek,” she announced.

 

“Would it be any other?” His sarcasm was not lost on her.

 

“No, I would not expect anyone else, either.” She flipped off the screen, and moved to the door. “Enter.”

 

Silek entered and said, “Greetings, Amanda. Is Sarek present?” He was polite and courteous, but knew full well the ambassador was there. 

She stepped aside, and allowed him the opportunity to see into the living room.

 

“I regret that I have disturbed the both of you yet again; however, my brother, there is a pressing matter that requires your immediate attention at the embassy.” Silek glanced down at the floor and noticed the odd mat that decorated it, but did not miss a beat as he explained the purpose of his interruption.

 

Sarek released a deep and drawn sigh. “Very well. I beg forgiveness, Amanda, as duty is primary.”

 

“Yes. Duty must always come first,” she accepted with slight disappointment.

 

“I will take my leave of you, then,” he bowed. “I will contact you for future liaisons?”

 

“I look forward to it." She smiled with the knowledge that he was fully aware of just how much she did.

 

The End?


End file.
